<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Experiments by FlargahBlargh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082058">Little Experiments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh'>FlargahBlargh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caustic thoroughly enjoyed it. Whether it was from the idea of so closely getting caught or your utter humiliation just being out of reach, or maybe even the rush you yourself got from it, you weren't sure what spurred him on, but he assured you with each new challenge; each new "little experiment" that he was enraptured with the voyeurism lifestyle.</p><p>Tonight was no different. Only now Caustic was throwing himself into the experiment with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caustic wasn't one for flaunting. You knew that all too well. He was more refined, more to himself. His personal life never really found it's way outward to others, including his fellow Apex Legends. The only one he even divulged an inkling of information to was Wattson...until you came along.</p><p>You weren't sure where or when it had really started. It felt like it was so long ago now, but by some run of luck or miracle...you and Caustic had a "thing". That "thing" couldn't be called a romantic relationship, and it wasn't really a friends with benefits situation, either. He treated you the same as most: distant, only speaking unless he was spoken to or had an important piece of information to provide, and short.</p><p>But there was another side to that coin. Behind closed doors with you, he kind of let his guard down...only a little. His eyes softened, his touch more gentle and meaningful, his words sweeter. He wasn't going as far as to tell you that he loved you, or call you darling or anything that far, but he treated you more as a person than the mindless drone he treated everyone else like out in the open world.</p><p>It was your own secret paradise...your own little treasure that only you got to see...to touch and feel.</p><p>But, as reserved as Caustic was, there were moments when he would get...bold. Not like his science. With science, it was an experiment. A Hypothesis that needed testing. With you, though...he liked to call it a "little experiment." You weren't sure if that was a joke on your height or not, but it was code word for "voyeurism". </p><p>Yes, the ever so private and reserved Caustic had a thing for exhibitionism. Dirty old man. But, you found yourself enraptured in it as well, willing to do whatever the bad doctor asked of you. Before Caustic, you had never experimented with such things. Sure, maybe once or twice you had masturbated in the shared bathroom at work, and maybe you cranked one out on your living room couch with the curtains open, but never anything like Caustic had you running around in or with.</p><p>The first time, you remember clearly, was a small step. he had you wear a collar with a "C" on the small heart-shaped tag. It wasn't super gaudy, it wasn't eye-catching, it was a plain, yellow collar with studs all around it and the silver tag.<br/>
It didn't catch anyone's eye, and if it did, no one asked about it. But you, and certainly Caustic, found it exhilarating. The very aspect of walking around with something like that on made your body tingle, your heart race, and your loins soaked. </p><p>Since then, Caustic has only upped the ante. toys shoved inside you while in a match, and Caustic with the controls, cum dumped inside you, then sealed shut so you were forced to walk around with a cum-filled womb all day, and much more.</p><p>Caustic thoroughly enjoyed it. Whether it was from the idea of so closely getting caught or your utter humiliation just being out of reach, or maybe even the rush you yourself got from it, you weren't sure what spurred him on, but he assured you with each new challenge; each new "little experiment" that he was enraptured with the voyeurism lifestyle.<br/>
Tonight was no different. Only now Caustic was throwing himself into the experiment with you.</p><p>It was movie night. A night were every Legend, including Caustic, would be forced to sit down on a too small sofa/floor, piled in front of a huge television in the common room, and would watch a shitty old film. Usually horror. Some legends were able to escape the wrath of Lifeline, Mirage, Pathfinder, Wattson, and Octane on some occasions, but not tonight. No, this night, the common room was filled with every single legend, even Caustic and Revenant, the two who utterly despised these get-togethers.</p><p>You were pretty sure Revenant had forcefully powered himself down considering he couldn't get to a gun to just shoot himself. Caustic looked like he was going to drop a noxious gas bomb in the middle of the room to get out of this situation, but you very covertly grabbed his arm, giving him a big smile, your shiny collar glinting in the low television light.<br/>
He rolled his eyes and sunk his shoulders in defeat, plopping down on the comfy couch next to you wrapped in your blanket.</p><p>The movie started, the room still filled with Lifeline shushing Octane who had started a petty whispered argument with Crypto about popcorn in the dark.</p><p>As the film opened up, you felt Caustic pull gently at your blanket. Without looking away from the screen you let him pull the blanket over his lap so you were both covered. You felt his shoulder bump against yours, making you glance up at him, but he wasn't looking at you. His eyes were focused in front of him, at the TV, only you noticed he wasn't watching the movie playing, he was just...looking forward. You eyed him curiously until you felt large fingers brush over your legs under the blanket. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks as you quickly whipped your head forward, forcing yourself to stare ahead like Caustic.</p><p>slowly his fingers found their way to your knee, then your thigh, then the edge of your shorts. His finger traced the seems to your clothed crotch, where they rubbed ever so softly against you.</p><p>Your skin was on fire as you swallowed the lump in your throat only for it to rise back up as a very quiet and soft moan. Caustic's head quickly whipped around to you to give you a hard stare:</p><p>"Keep quiet, or I will stop." He spoke with his eyes. You nodded, turning your attention back to the screen as his fingers found their way to your crotch again, this time, more forcefully rubbing against you. You again gulped, forcing the soft moans that wanted to escape down. After a moment, Caustics fingers found the hem of your shorts and slid past, finding your underwear hem and sliding past that also to brush against your already wet folds.</p><p>A soft hum emitted from Caustic's throat, one finger sliding in with ease. You brought your legs up onto the couch under the blanket to angle yourself better for him, your arm slowly wrapping around his own to pull him closer.</p><p>"Ugh, there is just not enough room on this couch!" Rampart grunted, shoving her elbow against Gibraltar who gave her a disapproving look. "One of you either need to get off the couch or bloody well sit in someone's lap!" She glared at the many people piled onto the couch, who all in turn glanced at one another, none wanting to volunteer to buddy up...until Caustic sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"If you won't be silent about it, then I will volunteer, if only to get you to be quiet." He grumbled, his hand long-gone from inside your pants and instead grabbing your waist, pulling you into his lap as you squeaked in surprise.</p><p>"You have no issues with this arrangement, do you, (y/n)?" Caustic asked, glancing down at you with glittering green eyes. You quickly shook your head no.<br/>
"There. Are you satisfied?" Caustic glared at Rampart, who sighed in relief and stretched out her limbs. "Very. Thanks old chap." She chuckled and everyone returned their attention to the TV, the only eyes lingering being that of Revenant's, but soon even his eyes averted to the television once more.</p><p>It was silent and still for a moment, but your heart was racing now. You could feel Caustic's body heat, his heart gently beating against your back, his beard hair tickling the back of your neck and then...his fingers back down below the blanket.</p><p>"Now then...this is a more preferred angle, don't you agree?" he hissed in your ear as you forced yourself to not mewl, the electric shivers running down your shoulders straight to your pussy.</p><p>"Keep quiet...and I will give you an even bigger reward." He promised, leaning his head back once more as he let his fingers do the talking against your skin.<br/>
Already they dipped past your shorts and underwear once more, one hand scissoring you open as the other delved into you, two large, thick fingers pumping in and out, curling against the spot you longed for him to touch.</p><p>Your eyes rolled as you chewed your lip, doing your best not to let everyone see the ecstasy you were in. You could feel Caustic's semi-hard cock pressing against your ass as your own hands slid into the blanket to reach between your legs, pawing gently at the seam of his pants. Caustic's chest rumbled in approval as you both continued to feel each other up, his hand that was previously scissoring you now under your shirt, pinching and pulling your nipples.<br/>
As you felt the spring in your gut tighten, you glanced up at Caustic, panting heavily. Only his eyes glanced down at you, a small smirk playing across his lips as he quickened his hands, now rubbing your clit.</p><p>You bit your tongue almost hard enough to bleed as you came, tears welling in your eyes as you did everything you could to keep from crying out in bliss. As you came down from your high, Caustic pulled his fingers from your shorts, wiping them clean on the inside of the blanket.<br/>
You leaned into his chest, panting, glancing up at him and wanting nothing more than to suck on his neck, to run your fingers through his too-perfect hair. But Caustic had more plans. He wasn't done. He leaned back down, commanding your eyes to face forward.<br/>
"You were so quiet for me...now time to reward you with what I promised." You felt Caustic shift under you and before you knew it, his cock was throbbing against your wet cunt. Your face heated as you glanced up at him again, eyes wide with horror. Your expression made him smile as he grabbed your chin and forced your face forward once more, his other hand busying with lining his cock up with your folds. </p><p>You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from moaning as his cock entered you, filling you up instantly. Your eyes rolled, exhaling shakily as he hilted himself inside. Caustic's heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing causing him to cough lightly.<br/>
He leaned back down to your ear:</p><p>"Grind against me." he ordered, and you complied, all to eager to milk his cock. You did your best to keep your upper body still as you ground your ass against Caustic's hips, both of his hands drifting up your shirt to play with your breasts as you did so.</p><p>You were in heaven, knowing Caustic wouldn't last very long considering the amount of teasing done and the fact he hadn't cum today. This was the first of many more that night, so you weren't concerned with the speed at which he would finish.</p><p>As his fingers slid down to your hips and tightened, you knew the ride was going to come to an end soon. You quickly stole a glance around the room, noticing that everyone was oblivious to your actions...except a pair of glowing yellow eyes behind the couch, staring right at you.</p><p>Your face was on fire when you realized Revenant was watching you...and likely knew what was going on. You leaned into Caustic, to warn him, to tell him what Revenant could see, but before you could tell him to stop, Caustic, grunting into your hair, his eyes flickering shut as he unloaded inside you. </p><p>Your body shivered as you both stilled, your eyes never leaving Revenant's. His eyes were...flickering. You were unsure of why.</p><p>Caustic sighed into the back of your neck, acting quickly in his cleanup. He pulled out of you fast, causing you to wince as he shoved your shorts and underwear back into place, pulling up and adjusting his own pants. You could feel his cum leaking into your underwear, no doubt soaking your shorts in the process.</p><p>You sighed against Caustic, before remembering Revenant. You glanced behind you, ready to tell Caustic what occurred, but Revenant was gone, like he had never been there. Caustic followed your gaze, then you felt him and heard him chuckle.</p><p>"The simulacrum must have snuck away in while no one was looking." Caustic glanced around the room at the others who were all focused on the film, which was reaching it's climax.</p><p>"....We should do the same." he breathed into your ear. You nodded, slowly sneaking up as Caustic followed suit. You glanced behind you and noticed no one even batted an eye as you and Caustic fled the scene, taking the messy blanket with you.</p><p>When you got back to Caustic's room, he took you for round two, where you were allowed to moan and cry as much as you wanted. You debated on telling him about Revenant, about how he had seen you and no doubt knew what you two were up to, but you decided it would be your own secret. Caustic might not take kindly to the peeping robot.</p><p> </p><p>In a few rooms away, in Revenant's own room, he played the image of you and the old man grinding your hips together, the look on your face pure bliss until you noticed him, the horror in your eyes, the flush look of your face that he could clearly see, even with only the light of the television.</p><p>How he longed to do that to someone...do that to you. It was now in his personal data bank as his fingers rubbed his synthetic cock violently, imagining you riding it, your ass slapping against the metal of his hips as his fingers dug into your plump flesh.</p><p>He wanted you...he didn't even know why. But he wanted you, and he always got what he wanted, in all his 800 years of living....only death escaped his grasp.</p><p>You wouldn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this all in one night and one go so forgive me for any mistakes XD</p><p>I don't plan on continuing this, it's really just a one-shot kinda thing, but if you guys are interested, I can add to it later! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>